in general, devices for interfacing with high frequency data transfer media are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,439,702 and 8,672,709, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
For example, connectors or jack assemblies having a plurality of contacts (e.g., modular communication jacks) have been developed that facilitate communication with contacts in connecting assemblies (e.g., plug connectors) that, in turn, interact with various media (e.g., copper-based media such as unshielded twisted pair (UTP) media, fiber optic cables, etc.). The jack assembly contacts are typically positioned for communication with data signal transmission media plug elements/contacts introduced to a receiving space of the jack assembly.
In general, many data transfer media include multiple pairs of lines bundled together. Communications systems typically incorporate such media (e.g., UTP media, fiber optic cables, etc.) and connectors (e.g., jack/plug combinations) for data transfer. For example, a plurality of jack assemblies/housings may be positioned adjacent one another in a multi-gang jack panel or the like, with each jack assembly/housing releasably secured and/or attached to the jack panel.
In general, commercial buildings require an effective and efficient telecommunications infrastructure to support the wide variety of services that rely on the transport of information. Typically, wiring systems within buildings are terminated at a location where they may be interconnected with one another and/or to other cabling systems or telecommunications equipment. Cables are often terminated on wire panels or patch panels which can be mounted to racks or to some other location/structure.
Patch panels are known in the field of data communication systems. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,106,311, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Other exemplary assemblies/systems in this general field are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,697,811; 7,983,038; 8,184,938; 8,398,039; and U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2012/0064760 and 2013/0129296, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
A patch panel generally provides a plurality of network ports incorporated into a structural element that connect incoming and outgoing lines of a communication/electrical system (e.g., a local area network (LAN) or the like). Typical patch panels are mounted hardware units that include a plurality of port locations and utilize cables for interconnections. A patch panel can use patch cords to create the interconnections. Patch panel systems are generally intended to facilitate organization and management in implementing telecommunications wiring systems (e.g., for high speed data networks).
In general, many rows of cabinets or racks typically fill a data center or telecommunications room. Patch panels affixed to a rack and/or a wall of a telecommunications room provide convenient access to telecommunication devices (e.g., servers) within the rack or room. As the demand for the use of telecommunication devices grows, space for such devices becomes limited and/or expensive. A constant need exists among manufacturers to develop patch panel assemblies/patching systems that include improved features and structures.
For example, patch panels generally define an enclosure for a plurality of cables, including a front portion with a plurality of network ports and a rear portion from which a plurality of cables extend for connecting to parts of a communication network. Some patch panels include a bottom surface for supporting the cables extending from the rear of the patch panel. However, to access the cables at the rear of the patch panel and supported by the bottom surface, it is generally necessary to detach the entire patch panel from the rack or wall of the telecommunications room and slide the patch panel out of the rack. The removal of the entire patch panel can take a significant amount of time, particularly when access to multiple cables is desired at different patch panels, thereby increasing installation or maintenance costs. In addition, removing the entire patch panel can inadvertently dislodge and/or disconnect one or more cables, increasing connection/performance issues and maintenance times.
Thus, a need exists for patch panel system(s) that include, inter cilia, cable management plate assemblies which provide convenient and reliable access to cables at the rear of the patch panel(s). These and other needs are addressed by the cable management plate assemblies and associated systems and methods of the present disclosure.